<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strip It Down by ShihoMiyano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653914">Strip It Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano'>ShihoMiyano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Men Crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work kept interfering with date nights and schedules, frustrating Greg and Mycroft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strip It Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by both song and it's music video by Luke Bryan titled 'Strip it down' .<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2BWyY4B36Y">Youtube</a><br/><a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lukebryan/stripitdown.html">Lyrics</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mycroft, let's go out for dinner tonight?" </p><p>"Sure. Where would you like to go?" </p><p>"Remember the place with the nice banoffee pie?" </p><p>"Mmm. I'll ask Anthea to make reservations. A car will pick you up at 6:30pm at NSY." </p><p>"See you later, love." </p><p>"See you, dear." </p><p>Greg called two hours later to cancel because someone decided to murder a banker in a canning factory.</p><p>---</p><p>Days later, at the front door of their home. </p><p>Mycroft had his arms around Greg's waist and Greg had his around the back of Mycroft's neck. </p><p>"Let's watch a movie tonight?" Mycroft said coyly.</p><p>"Mmm what kind of movie, hrm?" Greg answered back as coyly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. </p><p>"Something raunchy." Mycroft whispered into Greg's ear and nipped on his partner's earlobe.</p><p>"Can't wait." Greg whispered back.</p><p>"Mr. Holmes, apologies. Urgent call from Zurich. You are needed there immediately.", announced Anthea after she arrived in another car. </p><p>The pair looked at each other and sighed. Greg helped Mycroft pack.</p><p>---</p><p>"Mr. Holmes, longing for a companion?" </p><p>Mycroft snapped out of his thoughts and turned back his attention to the French diplomat in front of him.</p><p>"Merely observing, Your Excellency."</p><p>Mycroft proceeded in informing the lady that the couple he was staring at longingly, though he does not admit it, was from Australia and currently trying hard to make themselves known as a different name to con a group of Lords and Ladies. Her Excellency called for her agents to arrest the couple. </p><p>Mycroft sighed as he leaned on a pillar. He wished his beau was with him but he would have to have the man kidnapped and flown to France as it was a last minute invitation after a meeting. A touch overkill, even for him. </p><p>---</p><p>"Lestrade, missing someone?" </p><p>Greg turned to the voice and saw Chief Superintendent Kean. Recently promoted to replace Stuart. Easy on the eyes and with a much more pleasant demeanour than grouchy Stuart. </p><p>"No, Sir. There's no one to miss." Can't really tell anyone about his relationship with the other Holmes. He doesn't want to get bombarded with questions he does not and can not answer. That and his love life was and is none of anyone else's business. </p><p>"Hrm. May I have the next dance then?" </p><p>Greg choked on his drink as a blush creeped up. "Pardon, Sir?" </p><p>Kean grinned. "A dance, Lestrade. Come on!" </p><p>Kean got rid of their cups and took Greg's hands. It was a slow ballad. Someone whistled at them.</p><p>"Rather good with your steps, Lestrade. Took lessons before?"</p><p>Greg nodded, unable to speak. He and Mycroft had occasionally danced together in the drawing room and he missed it. He missed his partner dreadfully!</p><p>"Lestrade, I'm sorry." Kean apologised with worry. They had stopped dancing and Greg was tearing up. He swiped off his tears with his sleeves and quickly left the hall. </p><p>---</p><p>The string of cancelled date nights and increased clashes in schedules was taking a toll on both Mycroft and Greg. Sure, they were able to video call each other but it's not the same being spoilt by loving touches and kisses. They were even living in the same house and sleeping on the same bed! </p><p>Sally and Sherlock noticed that the DCI was quicker to anger. It wasn't the usual outburst of frustration like he showed during the Waters gang case. This was like a simmering pot of ghost pepper soup with words. Being around Mycroft had increased his vocabulary. The only saving grace was Greg had refrained from touching anything unnecessarily, least he used it to kill those who irritated him even the slightest. </p><p>Anthea noticed the minor government official was more impatient to the point that the latest issue between two nations was solved in 7 minutes of entering the meeting room without anyone else speaking other than Mr. Holmes. While it is great to speed up work, it is not a good way to maintain cordial relationships. </p><p>---</p><p>"Freak, we need to do something about Greg." Sally was willing to put aside her feud with the consulting detective for her DCI's and the team's sake. He is just a DCI but Greg was always friendly with everyone he came across and they are railing him up by being overly concerned about him, especially after the dance with Kean. </p><p>"What do you want me to do? Ship him off with my brother to a deserted island so that they can finally relieve their pent up sexual frustrations?"</p><p>"Sorry, WHAT?"<br/>
"WHAT?"<br/>
"BROTHER?"<br/>
"PARDON?"<br/>
"THE FUCK?"<br/>
"THE HELL?"<br/>
"THERE'S TWO OF YOU?"<br/>
"GREG'S GAY?" </p><p>"What are you people on about? Get back to work! Sherlock! Fuck off! No case for you!" Greg opened his door to yell that out and slammed close his door again. </p><p>"Oops..." Sherlock was regretting the slip of tongue dearly. Many eyes rested on him for answers. </p><p>---</p><p>"Mr. Holmes, would you like me to make reservations for dinner tonight with DCI Lestrade?" They were finally back in London for good. For now. </p><p>Mycroft looked up from the report he was reading with hopeful eyes. They turned narrow with frustration when Lady Smallwood, Sir Edwin and Lord Kimble barged into his office.</p><p>"Oh dear…" Anthea regretted speaking up her earlier suggestion. This cannot go on!</p><p>---</p><p>Several days later… </p><p>"Greg. Wake up."</p><p>"Woah?" Greg rubbed his sleep off his eyes and yawned. He had slumped over his desk again but in the morning instead of the night. </p><p>"Lestrade, had a good night?"</p><p>Greg's palm covered his face. "Sir, believe me if I had a good night, I wouldn't be like this." Greg said with frustration while clutching his spiked hair. Then banged both his fists down on his desk, shocking Kean and Sally.</p><p>"Sorry. Sorry." Fuck, he's in the new CS's naughty list now.</p><p>"Lestrade, you're going on mandatory leave for a month." </p><p>"Wh-what? Look, I'm sorry for sleeping and yelling at you just now."</p><p>"Not another word, Lestrade." Kean said. "Get up. You're starting your leave now."</p><p>"But SIR!"</p><p>"Constable, come."</p><p>Constables Mack and Temby entered the room. They each held on to Greg's arm and dragged him off his chair. </p><p>"Oh, come on! What is this? Let go!" </p><p>"Apparently orders from above." </p><p>Kean walked in front while Greg was held by the constables as they followed the CS from behind. Heads turned as they passed by people while Greg tried to free his arms. They walk towards a car with a man waiting beside it as they exited NSY's entrance pavilion. </p><p>"Whatever mess you got yourself into Lestrade, good luck." The constables let go of him.</p><p>"Jeffrey, what's this about? Where's Mycroft?" Greg asked the man as he opened the door.</p><p>"In you go, DCI Lestrade." Jeffrey smiled. Greg growled with frustration and got in the car. He is one of Mycroft's many PAs and if they were under orders not to elaborate then there's no point asking further.</p><p>"Could you at least tell me where we are going?" Greg asked when the PA got in the front passenger seat after thanking the men who brought him here.</p><p>"You'll see, sir."</p><p>Greg crossed his arms with a pout and looked out the window.</p><p>---</p><p>"The fuck are we doing in Buckingham Palace?" Greg said as the car entered the palace's compound. They drove past the Palace entrance and went around to the back. Soon, the car stopped. </p><p>Jeffery got out and opened the door for Greg. The burly PA took his arm and walked towards a helicopter.</p><p>"Do enjoy your time in Dartmoor, sir!" Jeffrey yelled before closing the cabin door.</p><p>The hell?</p><p>---</p><p>"Welcome to Bovey Castle, DCI Lestrade."</p><p>Greg merely stared at the staff who greeted him. </p><p>"We were informed that your partner will arrive in about two hours. Would you like to go to your room, sir? Or would you prefer to wait in one of our restaurants?"</p><p>Stare… </p><p>"Sir?" </p><p>"Sorry, I got booted out of my office then flown here from Buckingham Palace. A moment to get that in my head, ya?" </p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Greg decided to take a nap so room it was. His clothes and Mycroft's were already inside the wardrobe. He threw himself onto the bed and went to sleep. The criminal class in London seemed to have decided to compete with each other to creatively murder someone recently. </p><p>---</p><p>"Mr. Holmes, we have reached our destination." </p><p>Mycroft opened his eyes. He was exhausted from the sudden influx of travelling he was required to do recently. This very latest was a visit to the Baskerville research facility for audits felt like he was hit by a <a href="https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinkansen">shinkansen</a>. He got out of the car and blinked.</p><p>"Welcome to Bovey Castle, Mr. Holmes."</p><p>Blink and stare. </p><p>"Would you like to proceed to your room?" </p><p>Mycroft looked back to see his car moving out of sight with Anthea in it. He took out his phone and saw a text alert. </p><p>
  <i>The room had been reserved for a week. Should you see it fit to extend your stay, please inform the hotel. Should you wish to return to London after a week, please inform me. You are on leave for a month together with DCI Lestrade.</i>
</p><p>Mycroft arched his eyebrow.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"My partner is here?" </p><p>"Yes, sir. In your room if he has not taken to stroll around the grounds."</p><p>"Take me there." </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>---</p><p>Greg woke up feeling warm at his lower regions. A head of ginger hair was slowly sucking and licking his cock and a hand lazily holding it going up and down the shaft. Greg clenched the bed sheet on his sides and moaned loudly. It prompted the ginger who looked up with mischievous eyes to quicken whatever he was doing. Greg came soon after.</p><p>As soon as he recovered from his orgasm, Greg unwrapped his ginger from his many layers of clothing and got Mycroft panting and moaning in no time.</p><p>---</p><p>"Are we really on leave for a month?"</p><p>"It would seem so."</p><p>The lovers were out in nothing but their nightgowns on the balcony, looking at the sunrise. Mycroft rubbed his body at the back of Greg's and sighed in content. Greg turned, put his arms around Mycroft's neck and kissed his man silly.</p><p>They made love as many times as they wanted. They explored Dartmoor National Park trails, the villages and heritage sites around the area for three weeks. The last week was spent exploring London together. It was a good break to strip off everything and focus on each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>